1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stand and more particularly to a portable stand for providing structural support for portable computer device and for providing a communication path to peripheral devices to and from portable devices including portable computers such as a laptop or notebook computer.
2. Background
Prior art stands for portable computers, sometimes called stands, bases, or docking stations, are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a conventional docking station is typically used for holding a portable computer such as a laptop or notebook computer. As most portable computers comprise a movable display screen, when docked, it is desirable that the display screen may be suitably oriented or positioned for proper viewing by one or more users.
A problem with this technology has been that viewing of a display screen of a portable computer by multiple users may be difficult. For example, in a group presentation with a laptop computer placed on a table, it is extremely difficult for a group of individuals to view the display screen as it can only be typically positioned in a restricted fashion that limits viewing range and/or fails to provide an ergonomic viewing position as well. Therefore, a solution is required that facilitates simultaneous viewing of the display screen by a group of individuals.
Another problem with this technology has been that even during a single user session, the display screen could only be positioned at such height that a single user has to look down, thereby straining the neck and shoulders to lean forward into an uncomfortable hunched position. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that provides for ergonomic viewing positions of the display screen to a user.
Yet another problem with this technology has been the limited number of peripherals that connect to this technology. Furthermore, the technology may be hard to transport, thus further limiting the user. Therefore, what is required is a solution that provides a communication path between a plurality of peripheral devices and a portable device.
One unsatisfactory approach, in an attempt to solve the above-discussed problems, typically involves using a large and bulky stand or base for a portable computer to sit upon. However, a disadvantage of this approach is that a relatively large and/or bulky stand or base can be a cumbersome peripheral to carry around. Further, a large and/or bulky stand or base may be aesthetically unattractive. Therefore, what is also needed is a solution that meets the above-discussed requirements in a more effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirements of providing more effective viewability of a display screen of a portable computer without compromising portability and/or aesthetics referred to above have not been fully met.